


Dusk - A Harry Potter Fanfiction

by DoubleDracos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleDracos/pseuds/DoubleDracos
Summary: Dusk. A story of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.





	Dusk - A Harry Potter Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Grab your tissues. This is an emotional rollercoaster.

It was always dusk when something significant happened in Harry’s life. It was dusk when Draco decided to end their casual nights, it was dusk when he defeated Tom Riddle, it was dusk when Ginny Weasley broke up with him, it was dusk when Lucius Malfoy captured him five years ago.

Draco always mused that dusk was significant, Lucius thought. Draco always said “Dusk marks the end of the day, signals a new future” He had no idea why he captured and tortured Harry for five years. Lucius looked outside the window as he descended to his basement cells. It was dusk. Lucius wasn’t superstitious but maybe Draco was right. It was always dusk when something significant happened to him. It was dusk when Draco and Narcissa left him five years ago. He sighed as he opened the door to the cell. He dragged a broken defeated Harry out of the cell and took him upstairs. He left a pouch of 50,000 galleons by his side as the house elves cleaned Potter up.

Harry laughed bitterly, tossing his smoke to the ground and stomped it out. He leaned on the wall slightly as his shag for the day, a blond young man with eyes of vivid virgin blue, came out of the cruise club. He didn’t care for his name, the whelp only cared that he had bedded the Savior of the Wizarding World. Harry gave the young man a chaste kiss, a fake number and fake address before he apparated away. He landed on the Granger-Weasleys lawn as dusk blushed across the sky. Harry ignored it as he tramped inside for his regular Sunday Roast. Merlin's beard he was 27 and still didn’t have his life together.

Dusk, mused Draco, on the balcony of his London penthouse, was a beautiful thing. Dusk was always his favourite time of the day. He finished his glass of Ogden’s before turning his attention back inside, to his casual lover, and his art. He didn’t care for his casual lover, Dean. Dean was just a shag. Dean’ vivid virgin green eyes were closed, a sheet loosely covering his naked body and firm ass. Draco poured himself another glass of Ogden and concentrated on his latest painting. He was going to get rid of Dean tomorrow.

It was a rainy dusk when Harry bumped into Draco again. Draco had just opened his exhibition on “Dark Nights, Light Days” when Senior Inspector Potter bumped into him, smoke in his mouth. Draco looked up at the sudden bump. His almost luminescent grey eyes focussed on cool radiant green ones. He took in the shock of black hair, and the pale lightning bolt that he remembered as angry and red. “H-Harry?” he gasped out, just as Potter’s eyes took in the sun kissed blond hair in front of him. “Draco” came Potter’s surprisingly warm reply. “Come in?” Draco asked softly. Those radiant eyes widened with a schoolboys glee and curiosity at the invitation. Draco laughed quietly, knowing this dusk had changed the course of both of their lives. He followed Harry inside, nary a thought crossing either mind about the future.

It was a resplendent dusk of a clear day when Draco married Harry, both at age 32. Narcissa sat next to Draco, Molly next to Harry, both sobbing as their sons had finally grown up and became men. The Granger-Weasley and Weasley trope were present as was the Zabini-Parkinson clan, and the Nott-Greengrass couple. Albino peacocks strutted and preened in front of the reception, beside them curious puppies barked joyfully. Harry knew that he would remember this day forever.

It was a dark dusk when Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt knocked on the Potter-Malfoy’s residence door, a grim look set on his battle hardened face. It had been a stormy day that day, and he was still in denial. Draco, a face full of cheer, opened the door and took in Shacklebolt’s expression. The laughter on Draco’s face melted away as a look of anguish replaced it. “No. NO!” he whimpered as Shacklebolt delivered the bad news. Deputy Head Auror Harry Potter was killed in a raid that day. Draco howled, tears of anguish streaming down his face as Narcissa’s arms wrapped around him and comforted her son. A crash could be heard from the kitchen as Molly mourned for the second son of hers taken prematurely.

It was a hungover grey as Harry was laid to rest in Godric’s Hollow by his parents. The dusk was sombre, as were the guests, all dressed in black. A puffy eyed Draco read out the eulogy, followed by a barely held together Hermione and still in denial Ron. Draco, assisted by Narcissa, threw the first lump of dirt onto Harry’s onyx coffin. Luna recited an ancient prayer to the dead, and the deed was done. Draco stood forlornly by his husband’s coffin as the heavens parted with thunderous rain.

Dawn blushed pink over the sky when Draco finally passed away. He drifted of to sleep, only to see a teenager with mischievous green eyes, wire framed glasses, unruly black hair and an angry red lightning bolt appeared before him. “Come, now, Draco. It's time to come” Harry whispered, holding out a hand for his erstwhile husband. Taking his hand, Draco looked down. He was a teenager again. Harry smiled softly and lead his husband’s shade to the other side, just as Hermione, knocked on the door. She entered, to see Draco and Harry’s shade depart the world. She wept, not for herself, but for Draco who had finally found peace.


End file.
